Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Recently, several applications of computer vision techniques have become available in the automotive industry in the form of driver assistance safety features, or even as components of autonomous navigation systems in vehicles. Some vehicles include a feature called lane departure warning (LDW), which is meant to alert the driver of any potential unintended lane change during the course of a trip.